


hopeless fountain kingdom

by gazeboseddie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Multi, Not a lot though, angsty af, asshole alex, follows season two and three with minor changes, just characters' backgrounds, mentions of abuse, oc is olivia's niece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazeboseddie/pseuds/gazeboseddie
Summary: Hannah Baker never mentioned having a cousin but, then again, did anyone ever really get to know Hannah enough to know she had a cousin? When said cousin comes to live with her aunt Olivia after her cousin's tragic death and after a nasty divorce between her parents, things don't go as they planned and she finds herself in the middle of Liberty's drama. There was no way in hell Liberty was going to open their arms up to another Baker, even if they had different last names.





	hopeless fountain kingdom

"This is your new school," a girl who hadn't introduced herself yet said to a wide-eyed new girl.

Summer Wilson wasn't used to being the new girl; she had lived in the same house her entire life. From the outside things looked beautiful; the house was tidy, the lawn was mowed, and it didn't stick out from the rest. Or maybe it did because it had a lack of personality to it. Summer had lived there her entire life but nothing ever changed really, everything on the inside and outside stayed the same. It was kind of depressing. No birthdays, no Christmas, no parties. Only parents fighting, chores, and the laptop her aunt had gotten her two years ago for her birthday (along with the neighbor's shitty WiFi because her parents could never be bothered to get their own and she was too afraid to ask). She avoided her parents at all costs unless she was doing her list of chores that she had to get done every day. Some would say that her parents were strict but Summer knew that they were more than that; they were controlling and manipulative.

"I'm Courtney, by the way," the girl, Courtney, that was leading the tour held out her hand for Summer to shake. "I know that moving to a new school might be scary bu-"

"Have you ever been the new girl?" Summer interrupted, ignoring the hand held out to her. Summer wasn't entirely sure why she was being so passive-aggressive to the girl that was just trying to do her job. _Old habits die hard_, she thought with a frown. "Sorry," Summer shook her head, sticking her hand out to shake the other girl's, and smiled slightly. "I'm just nervous and I don't know how to make friends." Only one of those was true and, by her behavior, she was sure that Courtney could sense that she wasn't the friendliest of people. "You're just doing your job and I'm being a real bitch." Summer wasn't one to cut around the bush but knew when to keep her mouth shut.

The other girl was taken back by Summer's bluntness and shook her head in defense. "You're not be-" She cleared her throat, lowering her voice repeating herself, "I'm not being a bitch." Courtney tucked a loose hair behind her ear, looking at the other girl with an expression the other girl couldn't quite read. "It's actually-"

Before Courtney could finish what she was saying, a group of teenage boys with letterman jackets turned the corner and were walking towards them, being loud and rude as they did so. Summer took in the group, face by face, to remember their faces. They looked like real assholes in Summer's opinion but, then again, so was she. She was a different kind of asshole, she would never be behaving the way they were. The boy in the middle, who looked like he was the leader of the jocks, caught Summer's eye and winked at her. She rolled her eyes in return and turned back to Courtney. "What the fuck is their problem?" she whispered to the other girl, rolling her eyes once again for good measure. "They think because they're jocks that they can be as loud as they want?"

"Stay away from them," Courtney warned, pulling on Summer's jacket, gesturing for her to follow her. "All of them." She looked back at the boys who had already passed them and were now minding their own business. Summer wasn't entirely sure what to make of the interaction but she picked up on Courtney's hatred of the jocks.

"I know the extent for what they can do," Summer admitted quietly, looking straight ahead of them. She knew a lot about Liberty despite never have attended. She knew about her classmates before they'd ever know who she was. Courtney looked at her questioningly, a question ready to form on her lips. "All jocks are the same," Summer lied, a fake smile formed on her lips. But she knew exactly who winked at her. Bryce Walker.

.*.*.

"Hey everyone, this is Summer," Jessica introduced the girl she had met in her third-period class. The two quickly got to know each other considering they were now lab partners. "Everyone be nice." Her tone was joking but she shot a glance at a boy Summer hadn't met yet. Summer followed her glance and took in the skinny, pale boy sitting with his lunch in front of him. He seemed innocent enough, Summer supposed. But that didn't stop her from looking about when their eyes met. Jess comfortably sat between two people and now Summer was starting to wonder where she was going to sit. It seemed like they already had a system going on and she didn't want to intrude.

"Here," the boy who Summer had almost made eye contact with, moved his backpack off the bench beside him and onto the floor in front of him. "You can sit here." He gives her what looks like a smile but it seems forced like he's trying to be friendly. Deciding that sitting next to him was better than standing, she took the seat next to him. She took her lunch from her bag before placing it on the floor in front of her. It was the first time she had ever had a packed lunch, usually getting whatever the school provided that day. But Aunt Olivia was different from her parents and she was actually trying. "I'm Clay," he said softly after a moment.

"Summer," she replied in the same soft tone he was using with her. She looked at him for a moment, taking in his appearance. She knew who Clay was before he even introduced himself. Hannah had talked about him before, more than a couple of times now that Summer was thinking about it. "Nice to meet you, Clay." She smiled before turning to her packed lunch.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jess holds out her hand, pulling a pencil case out of her bag with the other hand.

"Um, sure," Summer replied, grabbing her bag from the floor, opening it, and pulling a binder out. She could feel several people from the table watching her as she did so. Is this what it was like to be the new girl? "Here," she handed over a folded piece of paper before stuffing her belongings back into her bag. She turned her attention back to her lunch, now fully aware of how hungry she was, and began taking items out of the brown bag. Aunt Olivia had made sure to pack a healthy lunch for niece right down to an encouraging note attached to her wrapped sandwich. It was thoughtful but also kind of embarrassing. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to her and was thankful that no one seemed to be interested in her anymore. She picked up the note from her sandwich and smiled.

_Kick their butts and give them hell. - Aunt O_

Olivia Baker had been very hesitant to send her niece to the school that had been so cruel to her own daughter but it was the only choice she had at the moment. She was spending way too much money on a lawyer to afford a private school and until things settled, Summer was at Liberty. She didn't want to send her niece there and it hurt like hell to drop her off but she knew that her niece was tough and that they'd get out of there soon.

"I wrote a star next to the classes we have together," Jessica spoke up, handing the schedule back to the other girl. "I highlighted all the classes you have upstairs in blue and all the ones you have downstairs in pink. AP English, nice, by the way."

"Do we have any classes together?" a boy, who Summer learned was Alex, spoke up. Summer's heart seemed to skip a beat when their eyes met. She was used to being on a mask for everyone to see so the sudden heard skip didn't effect her composure. She just shrugged and handed off her schedule. "Study Hall," Alex grinned, Summer returning the grin despite the mask she was trying to keep on.

.*.*.

"How was your first day?" Olivia smiled at her niece as she got into the passenger seat of the car. "Did you give them hell like I told you to?" Olivia Baker hadn't wanted to see Liberty High ever again. She hated that building and all of its staff and some of its students. She wouldn't rest until they all felt the pain that she was going through, she wanted them to suffer like she was. That's why she had met her niece at the corner of the street so she wasn't too close to the school, she didn't know what she would do if she got any closer. But whatever it was, she knew it would involve the police.

"I always give everyone hell," Summer replied with a small laugh. It was ironic, Summer thought, that her own mother had never asked her how her day was but Olivia, who had just lost her daughter, seemed to care what happened to her niece on her first day. Both knew that neither could replace the people they had lost but both knew this was going to be good for them. They knew they were going to be good for each other. "It was good, Aunt Liv." She smiled and nodded at her aunt, a real smile. She had been doing that a lot more lately.

.*.*.

"Why was Summer getting into a car down the street from the school with Mrs.Baker?" Clay Jensen looked at his friend Tony, getting into his car. It then dawned on him as he watched them drive away, Mrs.Baker was the aunt she spoke about at lunch. "Summer is Hannah's cousin," Clay said after a moment, eyes wide and mouth agape.


End file.
